Donatello Doria/Manga
Donatello Doria is the Doge of L'isolani and a part of the Doria family, a family which has competed with the Boccanegra for the position as a doge for a very long time. He is also the captain of the Arlecchino and he recently joined forces with L'isolani's long sworn enemy Venedik. History Donatello is from the Doria family, a family which is the rival of the Boccanegra family over the dogeship of L'isolani. At some point, he became the Doge of L'isolani and decided to collaborate with the Boccanegra family for his own family's personal gain. He was one of the leaders of the eleven city-states of Centro that agreed to the secret contract regarding imperial merchant ships found on the seas of Centro. Plot When a L'isolani warship is seen rescuing an imperial merchant ship by Silvestro Brega of Venedik, doge Antonio becomes aware of that doge Donatello has breached the secret contract. Silvestro is sent to L'isolani to have a meeting with Donatello, who humbly apologises and blames the unfortunate turn of events on L'isolani's lack of a system that guarantees the lives of sailors. Claiming that the success of merchants is in their own hands and that they will do anything to be successful and that he therefore isn't responsible for their actions. When Silvestro asks him if he can't do something about the situation, Donatello says that it's only natural that he is angry and that the traitors will be properly punished for their actions. When Silvestro leaves, he is met with a claimed plague victim from Ponente; a stunt that Donatello, the Boccanegra family, Ponente and the empire has pulled, halting all activity in Centro for fourty days. Amadeo then enters the room together with his uncle Roni and comments that it was quite the unpleasant conversation, to which Donatello agrees. He then adds that they must be patient, because soon the people of Venedik will disappear from the sea and Amadeo comments that he's looking forward to it. The War at the Seas of Centro A blockade of the Phoenician Salos gate has been made by L'isolani and imperial ships. When Venedik meets their ships on the sea, L'isolani's ships are destroyed and the people have no choice but to return to L'isolani where more ships await them. When they then decide to travel through a storm because the navy of Venedik has caught up with them, Donatello awaits them on the other side. Amadeo is relieved to see him and claims that luck is on their side but Donatello orders his soldiers to fire arrows at them, killing Roni Boccanegra. When Amadeo is captured, Donatello tells him about his betrayal against the Boccanegra family, claiming that Venedik was a far better choice than the empire. He then orders the execution of him, for apperance's sake and in order to rid himself off his last rival for the dogeship. Donatello then shakes hands with Antonio and comments that he will await his next big break, to which Antonio says that L'isolani's Golden Age is over and they won't get a second chance. Afterwards, a big storm out of the current season rages on the seas of Centro.